


Motoring Down Main Street

by AlexinBrum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexinBrum/pseuds/AlexinBrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just saved Dean's ass, again. So Dean says thank you. What happens after that takes him a bit by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just after 9:16 'Blade Runners' aired. There's been some speculation that maybe in season nine, Cas is going to end up saving Dean from the influence of the Mark of Cain, in much the same way that Dean saved Cas from Naomi's control in 8:17. I don't know if this will happen, but this story takes that as a starting point.
> 
> I haven't gone into exactly what happened, or what Cas may have done to break the spell. It's irrelevant. The point is Cas saved Dean and it's all now over. The baddies are vanquished or scattered, Cas has his wings back and all the Winchesters have to do is hop into the Impala and drive off into the sunset.
> 
> But things never go quite as planned with those boys.

"Cas, man. I was gone; you pulled me back. You saved me. Thank you. I mean it. Thank you." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. A reciprocal hug of gratitude and relief. 

It was meant to be a buddy hug - heartfelt, but brief. Perhaps with a couple of pats on the back. But then Cas spoke, his low voice curling into Dean’s ear, dry and warm.

“Well, I seem to remember you saving me on more than one occasion. I guess that’s what we do.”

And instead of letting go, Dean held on tighter, closed his eyes and relaxed into the embrace. Because Cas was right. That’s what they did. They saved each other. From hell, from heaven, from themselves, but above everything else, Dean realised, from being alone.

Loosening his hold but not yet ready to let go, Dean pulled back, just enough to see Cas’s face, check he’d understood that Dean’s thankfulness went deeper than just this latest incident. But when green met blue, and warm breath swirled between them, Dean felt a curious urge. A voice in his head simply said ‘Oh, that's where this is going’, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Cas’s. 

They stood there, suspended. Each accepting what the other gave, soft, quiet, grounded. The history of everything they were to each other acknowledged and affirmed in the tender connection. 

When they pulled apart, surprised eyes finding each other again, Dean recognised a familiar, earthy impulse now gaining momentum in his bones. He knew exactly what it was and the different ways it could go. Less familiar was the electrical storm of feelings exploding in his chest, shorting out his brain. He couldn't think, so he did what he always did - trusted his instincts and surged forward again, surrendering himself to the escalating passion around the tangle of tongues. 

Dean knew in his gut what this was, where it was headed. They’d been on this road a long time, and this was just the next stop on the way to some unknown destination. After skirting round it for years, they were suddenly motoring down Main Street, and there’d be no leaving town ‘til the job was done. 

They pulled apart to breathe, each taking an unsteady step back, needing distance to take in the new landscape. Deafened by adrenalin and kettle drum heart beats, they didn’t notice the door swinging open.

"Come on guys, let’s get outta here."

Dean tore his gaze away from Cas and scanned their surroundings, slowly becoming conscious of the shattered blade, the busted chairs, the scarlet smears and his gigantic brother filling the doorway.

"Right, yeah, sure."

He found Cas’s eyes again, held them intently.

"See you back at the motel, OK?"

Still slightly dazed, Cas nodded his understanding, and was gone.

Dean took a steadying breath, then followed his brother out to the car.


	2. Freaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean freaks out. Sam is awesome.

Dean took a steadying breath, then followed his brother out to the car. He had a couple of hundred miles to figure out what the hell he was doing. The long, straight road disappearing into the darkness supplied no distractions, and forced him into his own head. He reluctantly began to hack his way through the confusing jungle, searching for a clearing he wasn’t even sure was there. After twenty minutes Sam couldn’t take the oppressive silence any longer. 

‘OK, spill. What’s eating you?’

‘Nothing. I’m fine.’

‘Oh, right. We’re playing that game, are we?’

‘Shut up Sam.’

After another five miles of staring out of the window, Sam picked up the stick and poked again.

‘It’s just, I know you’re not exactly Mr Eternal Sunshine, but I really don’t get who’s taken away your candy this time.’

‘I’m just tired is all.’

‘Bullshit. If you were that tired you would’ve gotten me to drive. You just went through a pretty big ordeal back there and I’m worried about you. Talk to me.’

‘It’s nothing to worry about, honest. It’s just... I’ve got stuff on my mind, OK. Nothing bad. Nothing to do with that. And nothing to do with you. So drop it, OK.’

‘Fine.’

‘Good.’

White lines whipped alongside them. A car or truck passed in the opposite direction every couple of miles.

‘It’s just that I thought we were over this kinda crap.’

‘What the hell’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Pretending everything’s fine, when it clearly isn’t. Keeping stuff from me. Trying to protect me. Taking too much crap on yourself. It’s not healthy, Dean. For you or me. I thought we’d gotten over this, but nothing ever changes, does it?’

Dean realised he had two options. Lie or tell the truth. He could easily make some crap up, but he didn’t want to. They’d been doing well recently, being honest with each other, and it worked, felt good. He didn’t want to go back to how it was before. So maybe he would tell the truth, or some version of it at least. He formed the words in his head and his heart beat a little faster. He imagined saying the words out loud and it practically thumped out of his chest. He was scared - fucking scared! 

Well, that just wasn’t happening. Dean knew the only way to tackle fear was to ignore the bastard and look reality square in the face. Dean was damn well going to be a professional about this. He gripped his weapon tight, kicked down the door and ran in head first.

‘I kissed Cas.’

Dean could practically hear the circuit boards in Sam’s ridiculous brain straining under the pressure of trying to process the data. Perhaps a bit of clarification would help.

‘Well, Cas kissed me. I guess, me and Cas, we kinda kissed each other.’

Sam’s intel processors finally caught up.

‘Right, OK, got it. You, Cas, kissing.’

The Impala hugged the road for another mile.

‘So, y’know, I’m just kinda trying to figure out what’s going on and what to do and...’

‘You’re freaking out.’

‘Hell yes I’m freaking out. I just made out with a freakin’ angel!’

‘So?’

‘Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?’

‘Think about it Dean.’

‘What the hell do you think I’ve been trying to do?’

‘I guess thinking’s not exactly your strong suit.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘I rest my case.’

Another mile burned under the tyres.

‘OK, so if you’re such a damn genius, you tell me why I shouldn’t be freaking the hell out about this.’

‘Well that depends on what you think the problem is.’

‘I told you. I kissed Cas.’

‘Yeah, but why is that a problem? Is it the angel thing? Because I thought you’d gotten over that.’

Dean rolled it round in his head, examined it from every angle.

‘Nah, you’re right. I don’t give a crap about that. He may have a shot of extra mojo, but I don’t think of him as one of those dicks. He’s just Cas to me now. Just a guy.’

‘So is that what’s freaking you out. That you made out with a guy?’

‘I guess, sorta.’ A pause. ‘Nah, not really.’ Hell, sex was sex. He’d pretty much run the gamut on that one, indulged in some pretty kinky stuff over the years, even more so in his head. He may not have actually been with a guy, but he’d played around with the idea enough times to not be entirely surprised by it.

‘Cos you know that doesn’t matter to me, right? You do know that, don’t you?’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Although hearing Sammy say it out loud, well maybe Dean did relax in his seat a little more, loosen his grip on the steering wheel.

‘So if it’s not about him being an angel, and it’s not about him being a guy, then why are you freaking out?’

‘It’s just... it’s Cas. He’s my friend, y’know.’

‘It was just one kiss Dean. You’ve done a lot more with numerous girls and still managed to stay friends. I’m sure if you just apologise...’

‘Apologise? What the hell!’

‘Even if it wasn’t your fault, Dean. Just say you’re sorry things got out of hand and that you hope it won’t affect your relationship. I’m sure Cas will understand. There’s no reason you can’t still be friends.’

At the thought of being just friends with Cas, never kissing him again, never finding out what came after kissing, something tightened in Dean’s gut, something not good. 

‘You’re not getting it, Sammy,’ he blurted out, angry and frustrated without knowing why. ‘I don’t wanna take it back, I don’t wanna be just friends. If you hadn’t come in back there, I don’t know what woulda happened, I really don’t, and he’s gonna be there when we get back to the motel. He’s there already, waiting. Waiting for me. And god knows what’s going on in his head, or what he’s thinking’s going to happen next. And I just feel like I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, what he’s expecting, and neither of us is any good at talking about this crap...’

‘Holy shit Dean. ’

‘What?’

‘I get it. I really get it now. This is fucking huge. No wonder you’re freaking out.’

‘Not helpful Sammy.’

‘You’re completely in love with the guy.’

‘In l... what now? No, I never said that. It was just one stupid kiss.’

‘Holy crap Dean. You’re in love with Cas and you kissed and now you’re freaking out because something’s actually happening and you’re terrified you’re going to screw this up.’

‘Stop it Sam. I mean it. Right now. You are blowing this way out of proportion.’

‘Out of proportion? I don’t actually think that’s possible, Dean. This is... well, this is apocalypse big. This changes everything.’

‘And again with the not helping. Look, for all I know he’s back at the motel trying to think up an excuse to put as much distance between us as possible...’

‘He really isn’t.’

‘Yeah, and you know that how, exactly?’

‘Because I’ve seen how he looks at you Dean. I’ve seen how the two of you are together. Cas isn’t going anywhere. Ever.’

This time the twisting in Dean’s gut was a good one. It made him feel warm and happy. Oh crap, Sammy was fucking right. He really didn’t want to screw this up. 

‘What the hell do I do, Sam?’

Sam chuckled.

‘And now you’re fucking laughing?’

‘Yes, Dean, I’m laughing. Because this is hilarious. Seriously, man. This is Cas we’re talking about. If this was anyone else I’d be telling you to be nice, go slow, maybe date for a while. But you two? When did either of you hold back on anything. Just be yourself and do what the fuck you like, because he wants this just as much as you do. If you try to be anything but the belligerent, emotionally stunted arsehole that he knows and loves, well he’s just going to think it’s weird.’

‘What if it doesn’t work out, Sammy? What if I ruin it, like I ruin everything?’

Jesus Christ, he sounded like a fucking daytime soap.

‘You won’t. And if you do, then I’ll help you fix it. Seriously, stop over thinking this. Just relax and enjoy it. It’s a beautiful thing.’

‘Bite me.’

‘As the hunter said to the angel...’

‘Bitch.’

‘Jerk.’

As they pulled into the motel parking lot, Dean tried to ignore the fact that the world’s entire population of butterflies were having a party behind his rib cage. 

‘I’ll go get another room,’ Sam said as he heaved his enormous body out of the car.

‘Why?’ asked Dean. Sam threw him the world’s biggest bitch face.

‘Just get in there and be yourself. You’ve actually got a shot at being happy here, Dean. Don’t waste it.’

Dean watched his not-so-little brother stride off across the asphalt, then turned towards the motel room, key in hand. He took a deep breath and opened the door.


End file.
